When Two Worlds Collide
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: post 3X02 - his two worlds collided today...


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I posted this on my livejournal page totally unedited and when I showed it to a friend, she told me I should take the plunge and just post it on fanfiction (so sorry for those of you who read it already).

Dedicated to Kiren and LAwoman - you guys are AMAZING! ! !

Enjoy!

* * *

He sat, stroking her arm gently, with his other hand tangled in her hair. His thoughts, they were miles away.

_Flashback_

_ He waited until they were in her apartment, with the Chinese takeout on the table, before asking about it. "How's the arm feeling?"_

_ She got defensive. "Why? Do you want to poke it again?"_

_ He sighed. "Andy…" He took a deep breath. "On the job is different. I can't treat you any differently than I would anyone else."_

_ She understood what he was implying. He would have probably jabbed Oliver or Jerry the same way. "I'm fine Sam."_

_ "Really?"_

_ She fingered the t-shirt she was wearing. "You're not going to believe me, are you?" At his shake of his head, she lifted the t-shirt._

_ Sam's eyes narrowed. She must have expected he wouldn't believe her; she was wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps under the t-shirt, something he knew for a fact that she rarely did. He moved up to her and touched it lightly. "Looks painful."_

_ She shrugged. "I've had worse." One of her hands unconsciously shifted to her stomach._

_ Sam nodded. He knew she was talking about the Supernova shooting. "Okay. Let's eat and then I want you to take painkillers."_

_ "Sam…"_

_ "Andy, it is painful but you're still going to be on shift tomorrow. Please."_

_ She sighed but agreed._

* * *

_ After dinner, he made her sit while he cleaned up. When he sat next to her, she curled up against him immediately._

_ His arm went around her, gently stroking her arm, but he remained silent, waiting for her to break it. When she didn't, and he felt her tremble, he spoke. "Andy?"_

_ "I was so scared today. What if I counted wrong? He could have killed you Sam."_

_ "Andy, it's okay. We're both fine. You counted correctly and no one died today." He held her close, whispering soothing words in her ear until he felt her breathing even out._

_ He waited until he was sure she was out before grabbing a throw pillow. He placed it on his lap and gently lowered her head onto the pillow._

_End Flashback_

Now that she was asleep, he had time to process the day. Today, his two worlds had collided. The world he would have lived in had he not become a cop and the world that he lived in because of his career choice.

Seeing J.T. had brought back so many memories. Memories of hanging out in Bobby's garage, watching the guys work. Thinking how cool it would be to grow up to 'be like them'. How special they felt when the guys took them under their wing and taught them how to be mechanics.

J.T. stayed in that life. But after Sarah's attack and the upheaval he had experienced following her attack, he had chosen to become a cop.

The story of Wyatt and Stella, ironically on the balcony like Romeo and Juliet, reminded him of what he and Andy could have been. She was the one who went to college; he was the one who wanted to be a mechanic.

To be honest, he was surprised that Andy didn't ask more questions about Bobby. He knew it would come up sooner or later. She would want to know why, if he knew so much information about Bobby's illegal activities, why he didn't arrest Bobby. How was he supposed to explain that Bobby's place was like a safe haven to him when he was younger? How was he supposed to explain that all of his old friends worked at Bobby's at one point or another? Would she understand or be horrified?

* * *

Andy shifted and whimpered, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his watch and realized it was late. He was meeting "Jerry" again in the morning and needed to get to bed.

He slipped out from under her. He stood and stretched before gently lifting her. Her eyes started to flutter.

"Go back to sleep Andy," he whispered as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Stay," she whispered as he set her on the bed.

"I'll be there in one minute," he murmured quietly as he kissed her forehead. He stood and tossed his jeans and t-shirt before rounding the bed. He slipped under the blankets and she immediately curled up against him, sighing contently.

Sam held her close, staring at her features. His two worlds had collided today, but it had not been as bad as it could have been. He would deal with the rest another day.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
